Unknown
by Reicheru's Panda
Summary: Persona has a new student that the Junior School Principle brings in. Who is this? This new student is related to Mikan and Natsume? Read to find out! NxM RxR please!
1. Born

Unknown

Summary:

Persona has a new student that the Junior School Principle brings in. Who is this? This new student is related to Mikan and Natsume? Read to find out! NxM RxR please!

Rei: Hi this is Rei here and this is my first ever fanfic (cheers in background)! Please be nice to me.

Persona: (Appears out of darkness) I have a new student?

Rei: Yep! Be nice to your nice student, by the way its a 3 yr old.

Persona: ... (Schemes plans to torture in the emo corner)

Rei : Oh! Mikan and Natsume are 15 here!

Mikan: Rei! Rei! I'm related to a new student?

Natsume: BAKA! Didn't you read the summary? (Burns Mikans hair)

Mikan: (Runs around screaming) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY NULLIFICATION DOSEN'T WORK!!!!!!!!

Natsume: Oi author, quit the introductions and get on with the story.

Rei: Hai hai. Disclaimer please Persona?

Persona: (Pops out of emo corner) Rei-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice... and remember to review.

* * *

Chapter 1: Born

Someone's POV

Bright light peeked into my eyes. I woke up and I was born.

A short onii-san was looking at me. He was wearing a blue suit.

"Who are you? What is my name?" I asked the onii-san weakly.

He smiled and said evilly "Good! Good! She can speak! Her intelligence must be from her father." The onii-san snapped back to reality. "I am the Junior School Principle, Principle Kuonji. What is your alice and I will name you."

'_What is a alice?_' I thought as I searched my brain for clues. My brain was filled with all necessary things about fighting, missions, school, and alices. There was nothing about my family. "Who are my parents?" I asked forgetting Kuonji ni-san's question.

"That you have no need to know. Your alice please?" He smirked.

I experimented with my alice. Principle Kuonji froze. I then replied while resuming time, "Time and movement stopping alice"

"So you have the time alice" The Junior School Principle mocked, "Tch. Such a failure. I expected a rare and stronger alice from the daughter of Kuro and Shiro Neko."

He smiled again "You will be called Toki Rei" as the first experiment and failure, you shall be Zero"

End of POV

* * *

Meanwhile in the Middle School Division

"Natsume!" Mikan screamed at her partner. This had become a daily routine for the two. Firstly Mikan enters the Middle Division Class B classroom, then greets the class loudly. Next she tries to talk to the infamous Natsume Hyuuga. The result of that is her waist-length wavy brown hair being partly burnt or being insulted by the pattern of her underwear. This usually caused Mikan to yell at Natsume until Narumi-sensei waltzes in the room. And that was what happened.

Narumi-sensei's entranced caused the the entire class to obey since they wouldn't want their gay teacher to use his Pheromone alice on them. Narumi was wearing a blue frilly Victorian dress, a matching bonnet and leather heels.

"There are 21 days till Christmas!!!" Narumi announced to the class. No one really listened to the gay teacher, they just sat in their rows and waited for home room to end. Which did as well. Afterwards the class split up and left for their alice classes.

* * *

Back with Rei and Principle Kuonji

"Such a failure should not stay here any more. I should hand her over for some serious training so my little experiment will not be wasted." The scheming principle thought while dialling the DA classes moderators phone number.

'MUHAHAHAHAHAH! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!' Persona's phone rang. He picked it up, only to hear the Junior School Principle's orders for his class.

"Come to my lab."

"What is it."

"I have a new student for you."

"Who?"

"Someone specially created to take missions."

"Good."

Persona showed a rare smile as he slowly proceeded to the Junior Principle's office to acquire his new target for torture.

Bang! The door to the Principle's office flew open. Persona walked in and saw a surprised principle feeding a little 3 year old girl baby food. The girl started wailing when she sensed the dark teacher's deathly aura. She was wearing a Gothic black long sleeved dress with laces of writhed roses and shiny new AA boots. On her wrist was a stopwatch shaped alice limiter that hung from a old silver chain.

The principle picked up his experiment. " Persona, this is your new student. Her name is Toki Rei, daughter of Kuro and Shiro Neko. Her code name is Zero."

The DA classes moderator examined the sobbing child. His pupil had shoulder length charcoal black hair, and bright crimson eyes. 'Zero looks like a mini Aoi, how kawaii!' He thought.

Calming down, the little girl pointed at the dark teacher. "Who is he?" she asked the Junior Principle.

Persona noticed that her crimson orbs faded into a dim amber ones.

"He is your teacher, Persona-sensei."

Principle Kuonji faced Persona. "Teach her well."

* * *

Around the Academy

Persona, the mysterious teacher, carried his new pupil around while playing hide-and-seek around the Academy with Natsume, the infamous Kuro Neko, again. Natsume had refused to join the DA meeting repetitively. He didn't want to help Persona do missions anyway. He was only doing them for the sake of his sister, Aoi.

Persona, who was still carrying Rei was quite a sight. The DA class moderator carrying a child? Impossible! Was what the entire population of alices thought, however Imai Hotaru proved them wrong. She was lucky to pass by when riding her high-speed swan scooter to the Technical class, and had snapped a few photos of it. '_These maybe useful for blackmailing in the future._' Hotaru thought as her _Blackmailing Mode _was switched on.

The game of hide-and-seek ended quickly with Natsume laughing at the embarrassed Persona and Rei who fell asleep in her sensei's arms. The three then left to the basement of the Hana Arc (well Natsume was dragged) , where the DA class is held. The threesomes entry was indeed very horrifying, with their moderator holding the now awake 3 year old. Blushing, Persona placed Rei onto the ground.

The Dangerous Ability class, except for Kuro Neko and his kouhai, Hijiri Youichi, crowded around their new member. They asked her about her name, code name and alice.

Rei answered their questions. "Toki Rei-desu! I have the time and movement stopping alice. My code name is Zero."

Kuro Neko's mission partner, Shiro Neko, spoke up. "Toki? As in time? Rei, as in Zero?. Who named you that?"

"Principle Kuonji named me." The little girl chirped.

The entire DA class including Persona chorused. "Ehhh? The Junior School Principle? Are you close to him?"

"Close? Well... he did help me dress up and he also fed me..."

"He DRESSED you? I never knew the principle was a pervert!"

"Pervert? What's that?" Rei asked innocently, tilting her head to the side, when the whole DA class fell down anime style.

Mikan's POV

As the Shiro Neko, I recovered quickly from the shock of the new member's naiveness. I looked around the pitch black basment of the Hana Arc that was only lit by a few alice-resistant candles. Looking over to the opposite side of the room, Persona was talking to Rei. I used my super hearing alice. They were saying something about a girl called Aoi and introductions of the DA class. After hearing part of their conversation, I was in despair. Persona wanted to drag this young innocent girl into the darkness of the underworld. Rapidly, I jumped next to sensei's side, ready to pull Rei away from him. Unfortunately, Persona was faster than me. He ducked down and scoped up the girl.

"Shiro Neko, this is your kouhai. You will train and teach her. Rei will live and attend classes with you. If you have any problems, Kuro Neko will help you." He informed the three of us.

I looked at Natsume. For the Kuro Neko, he sure is slow at recovering.

"You heard that right, Kuro-chan?" I teased

Right when the honorific, -chan, left my mouth, the candle hanging beside my head burst into flames. I lept forward and seized the child away from the dark teacher, barely dodging the blazing wax to splash over our mission clothes. As the rest of the DA class slowly recovered, I placed my chibi kouhai in their hands. They looked at me as Natsume caused another candle to explode. It was only one little honorific, but if the little kitty wanted to fight, then a fight there shall be. I dodged another kick and appeared behind Natsume. Placing my arms around his neck, I threatened to stab him with my ice dagger, that I created with my alice. However, he melted my dagger and was about to pin me onto the ground when the both of us were frozen in mid air. Not frozen in ice but in movement and time.

End of POV

Youichi's POV

Unconscious, I heard a explosion. Gaining my consciousness, I opened my eyes. A pair of dim yellow orbs were staring at me, looking beside them, my two sempai's, onii-chan and onee-chan, were repelling with each other. The owner of the orbs tilted her head.

"Daijoubu? What is your name?"

"Hijiri Youichi" I repiled. My cheeks felt warm. I realised that I was blushing softly.

"Onii-chan, we have to stop mama and papa from fighting." She pointed at the two.

'_Mama and papa?_' I thought '_Aren't they MY adopted parents?_'

Mikan nee-chan gracefully dodged onii-chan's kick and glided behind him. As onee-chan wrapped her delicate arms around onii-chan's neck, an ice dagger appeared in her hand.

"Rei, we have to stop them RIGHT NOW!" I particularly screamed in her ear. Just as I finished screaming, Rei adjusted the stopwatch alice limiter pendant that hung from her wrists. She pressed some buttons and muttered "Toki Sutoppu..."

Onii-chan and onee-chan were petrified in mid air. I looked at Rei's face. Her pretty amber orbs had transformed into bright crimson ones. They looked exactly like Natsume ni-chan's eyes. I gazed at her face for a little longer and realized something else. She was like the midget version of Aoi onee-san, that onii-chan showed me through their photos.

End of POV

Rei: So how was it?

Junior School Principle: Im a pervert? (Runs to emo corner)

Persona: HEY! Thats my emo corner!

Youichi: Rei-nee! Who is chibi Rei? I don't want to share mama and papa with her.

Persona: Don't worry. Rei is Kuwokndshidaur. (- mouth is covered by Rei)

Youichi: Huh?

Rei: That you will find out soon. Little Rei is going to be called chibi Rei, we are two different people. (Removes hand from Persona's mouth) Eww, Persona slobber is on my hand!

Youichi: How long are onee-chan and onii-chan going to be petrified?

Rei: You'll have to ask chibi Rei. I'll give you a clue, You-chan.

Youichi: Kay...

chibi Rei: Its to do with my alice limiter!

Persona: See you in the next chapter.

chibi Rei: Remember to Review!


	2. Hotaru

Unknown

Rei: WAHHH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the late update! Put out the fire! Put out the fire!

Mikan: Rei-san stop running around! Nobara-chan over here!

Nobara: I'll help you, Rei-san. (encases Rei in ice)

Mikan: Koko! We need our help!

Koko: (Reads Rei's mind) Rei-san wants to thank her reviewers:

**Little-Miss-Shy-Girl:**

chibi Rei: Thank you and sorry for the late update. Rei-san was revising and revising. She didn't even talk to me. (pouts)

**Yoyo-chan:**

Koko: Your question will be answered in this chapter. Rei isn't in the past. This story is set before the Christmas ball. Its just their age is different.

**Exilice:**

Mikan: Thank you for reviewing!

**niceladysakura:**

Koko: Your questions will be answered in later chapters.

**sakuraaimier:**

Koko: Your question will be answered in this chapter. Toki Rei is really... I can't say it. (Is being glared at by Natsume)

**CrazedFangirl001:**

chibi Rei: I am their daughter and I'm not from the future. Rei-san is not ripping off from Kamichama Karin Chu!

**cutiebear14:**

Rei: (Breaks free from Nobara's ice) Pant pant... That will be a secret for now.

chibi Rei: To **niceladysakura**, **CrazedFangirl001**, **xXdarkangel324xX**, **cutiebear14**, **Frozenheart-hime**, **GakuenAngel12:**

Rei: Thank you for being very kind to me by adding 'Unknown' to your story alerts and favourite story lists.

Nobara: Rei-san doesn't own Gakuen Alice, but cutelittlekawaiiadorablesweetchibi Rei, um... Toki Rei and her little alice belongs to Rei-san.

Rei: Congrats, Nobara! That was the longest sentence you have ever said!

* * *

Chapter 2 Hotaru:

Silence filled the room. "My, my. The two little kitties frozen from a amateur." Persona scoffed. "You have a lot more training to do."

Youichi who was still staring at Rei demanded "Unfreeze them Ug-" He was about to say _Ugly _when he was captured by her glowing orbs. "Chibi..." Youichi whispered under his breath thoughtlessly.

"Sure! Onii-chan." Rei fiddled with her stopwatch again. This time instead of muttering '_Toki Sutoppu_', she murmured '_Toki Rejume_"

In an instant, Natsume and Mikan collapsed onto the ground, leaving them in an akward position with the fire-caster on top of Mikan. He was still pinning her on the floor. The class sweat dropped. Trying to hide her identity from Natsume, Shiro Neko pushed him off her and grabbed Rei from Youichi.

"Kuro-chan, still trying to take advantage of me? Never in your lifetime. And tell _your _kouhai to stay away from mine. Bye Kuro-" Shiro Neko snapped while teleporting with her kouhai.

Outside the Middle School Dormitory

Mikan and Rei appeared in a pillar of neon pink. Rei glanced around, fascinated by almost everything.

"Mama, the house is so big, there are balcony's outside the windows on the top floor and 7 floors! Is it yours? Is it? Is it?" Rei exclaimed, speaking so fast it was nearly impossible to hear what she was saying.

"Shh... This is where we are going to live. No its not my house, its the Middle School Dormitory." Mikan tried to answer all the questions as she walked into the dormitory.

"Aww..." Her kouhai pouted.

Inside the M Dormitory

Mikan's POV

Holding Rei-chan's tiny hand, we walked into the dormitory. Going through the lobby towards the stairs, I felt hundreds of eyes staring at the two of us. They were uttering something like 'Who's that girl with Shiro Neko-sama? Isn't that the girl the DA class moderator was carrying today?'. I ignored them and continued walking at a steady pace. When we reached the stairs, Rei reached her arms up to me, indicating that she didn't want to climb the mountain of stairs ahead. Rei-chan was so cute that no one can resist her. I pulled her into my arms and leaped up 3 flights of stairs. Passing Natsume's room, we arrived at Shiro Neko's room. I had two Special Star rooms. One for Sakura Mikan, and one for Shiro Neko. Persona hid my identity as Sakura Mikan to control Natsume from over reactiving.

Extracting my sakura shaped alice limiter pendant from my bracelet, I inserted it into the lock with the matching shape. Next to my lock was another one with the shape of a stopwatch. I smiled. The door knob appeared, allowing us to enter. Now this is the security of a Special Star room.

"Come on in, Rei-chan. This is our shared room." I told her.

Glancing down at the floor, she entered timidly. Looking up, Rei's amber orbs widened then she ran around my room in excitement. During that time I went into my huge wardrobe/changing room that contained all my mission clothes that the perverted Junior School Principle designed. That pervert made me wear a black shirt with a white mini skirt. Around the top and bottom of my chest were two dark red belts that showed my curves. Another belt was strapped loosely around my waist. The Principle also gave me a black and red vampire cloak. To cover up my legs, I added a pair of knee length white and blood red striped socks to my AA boots. Looking at the dark red splatters, I felt guilty. This colour has been dyed from the blood from my enemies, the AAO.

Taking off my mission clothes, I looked around the wardrobe trying to find my school uniform.

"Looking for these?" I heard a voice behind me. Turning around, Natsume was facing me. He was still in his mission clothes. In his hands was my uniform.

"Hand them over Kuro-chan" I tried to stay calm, hoping he would get mad and drop the clothes.

He glanced up and down me. "Maybe you should put some clothes on first" He smirked.  
I looked at my attire and realized that I was only wearing my undergarments. Quickly, I grabbed my cloak and covered myself.

"How did you get into my room?"

"You left the window open B-A-K-A."

"You..you..." He left me speechless.

End of POV

Natsume's POV

I jumped into Shiro Neko's room through the open window. Shiro's kouhai (A/N Sorry I'm too lazy to type Shiro Neko every time), whatever her name is, was running around the room like there was no tomorrow. Looking around I found a slightly open door. I peeked in and saw Shiro in her undergarments. She was still wearing her white cat mask. While she was frantically throwing clothes everywhere, I slipped into the room and gently picked up her uniform.

"Looking for these?" I teased.

She turned around, astonished. "Hand them over Kuro-chan" Shiro muttered. I knew she was trying to irritate me.

I looked at her body. She was slim and had curves. How come I never noticed. I smirked. "Maybe you should put some clothes on first"

Shiro grabbed the vampire cloak and covered her self. "How did you get into my room?" She asked.

I replied "You left the window open B-A-K-A." emphasizing _baka _on purpose.

I left Shiro spluttering "You...you..."

I threw her school uniform back and left the room. This was enough punishment for intimidating me in front of Persona, I thought as I exited from the same window.

End of POV

Youichi was waiting for Natsume on the ground. "So wait did you do?

"I embarrassed her"

"How?"

"You don't need to know"

"I'm 8 years old now. I'm not 3 any more!"

"Hn"

"How's Rei?" Youichi asked inaudibly.

"Interested in her? She's only 3..."

"No, no. I'm not interested"

"Hn. Lies. You're blushing. She was gaga." Natsume said in a bored tone before proceeding to his sakura tree.

In Shiro Neko's Room

Mikan slowly dressed into her middle school uniform, remembering the events earlier. Crash! Mikan groaned. Rei must have broken something again. Finally leaving her huge closet, she looked around. Rei was on the floor, eating a box of howalon that Mikan had saved, surrounding her were pieces of ceramics, china, glass, and actually anything breakable. Sighing Mikan used her cleaning alice, bright pink light consumed the room, then the shattered pieces of ceramics... etc disappeared into thin air. Exhausted, she pulled Rei towards the wall. She placed her hand on the wall and part of the wall dissolved into darkness. Suddenly, a blue light shone from the dissolved wall. A portal appeared. They entered and warped into Sakura Mikan's room.

In Sakura Mikan's Room

"Rei-chan, I really cant leave you unsupervised." The 15 year old exclaimed whilst taking off her pure white mask.

Her kouhai started the running routine again. Rei had broken 50 plates, 20 photo frames, 30 cups and 80 sculptures by the end of the day.

Mikan lied in her king-size bed. Her head was spilling with questions. '_How am I supposed to hide my identity when Rei-chan is tagging me? Who is Rei? Is she very important since the Junior School Principle introduced her? What should I do with her? She doesn't seem like a 3 year old. Everything is new to her. Or is it that AA is too extraordinary?Wait...that's just like when I first attended this academy five years ago..._'

"ARGHH!!!" Mikan yelled. She was fortunate that the Special Star rooms were sound proof, or else her neighbours would complain to her 24/7. Slowly, she drifted away to the land of dreams, motivated by her tiredness.

Hotaru's POV

"That stupid BAKA!" I stomped, still keeping my stoic face. Another tsunami of Mikan and my fanclub were rushing towards me. "Trouble at 3 o'clock." I thought as I used my 405th invention, the instant teleporter. The instant teleporter is a small cubicle that allows you to teleport anywhere as long as it is outdoors. I jumped into the cubicle and zapped away. Appearing outside the Middle School Dormitory, I entered, and arrived at Baka's room. Banging on the door, the door creaked open. I looked in and a small girl was there, standing by the door. I walked in the room awkwardly, occasionally glancing at the girl. Mikan was lying on the bed. She was sleeping heavily. I crept up to her. Pulling my infamous Baka gun from my sleeve, I aimed at her head. BAKA! Mikan and the girl screamed. Baka and the girl looked afraid. They stared at me as if I were an alien.

End of POV

Rei slowly glided towards Mikan. The two were still staring at Hotaru.

"H-Ho-ta-ru..."

"Baka, you better explain. Firstly, who is this girl." Hotaru said emotionless "Secondly why DID YOU SKIVE CLASS!!! DID YOU KNOW THE TROUBLE YOU BROUGHT ME???!!!" The violet orbed girl flustered.

"Wah Hotaru," Mikan started trying to keep calm. "This is Toki Rei, I'm looking after her for Shiro Neko-sama."

"Hn? Shiro Neko's girl?"

"Yes, um... I skived because I was looking after her" Mikan exclaimed, about to burst into tears.

Hotaru sat on the king-sized bed. It was covered with milky orange swirls. "Shiro Neko, Shiro Neko, isn't that you, Mikan?"

* * *

Rei: How was the second chapter?

Youichi: Rei-nee will accept any suggestions and please point out the errors.

chibi Rei: We don't want Persona-sensei going all girly and Hotaru stopping her blackmailing. (sweat drops)

Hotaru: What did you say? (Takes out Baka Cannon)

chibi Rei: Nothing... really!

Natsume: At least I had my revenge on Shiro Neko.

Rei: (Whispers) Oh right Natsume doesn't know that Mikan is Shiro Neko...

Hotaru: Rei, how did I find out that Baka is the white kitty?

chibi Rei: REI-SAN!!! Hotaru-sama is scaryyyyy!

Rei: (Hugs chibi Rei) There, there.

Koko: Rei-san when am I gonna appear?

Rei: In the next chapter, Koko. And thanks for earlier.

Koko: Hehe. To know how Imai-san found out Mikan's secret...

Youichi: Stay for the next chapter.

Mikan: Remember to Review!


	3. First Adventure

**Unknown**

Rei: WOW!!! I used like a month to write this long chappie!

Sumire: What took you so long?

Rei: Well, it is TEST MONTH and a half!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Mikan: Good luck on your tests.

Rei: Thanks Mikan. And YAY Koko appeared!

Koko: YAY!!! Can I do the disclaimer?

Rei: Sure. 3, 2, 1, GO!

Koko: Rei-san doesn't own Gakuen Alice but Rei. Who's Rei?

* * *

Chapter 3 First Adventure:

Hotaru sat on the king-sized bed. It was covered with milky orange swirls. "Shiro Neko, Shiro Neko, isn't that you, Mikan?"

"Hotaru, how am I Shiro Neko-sama? Stop joking around!" Mikan tried to cover up.

"You know I don't joke around, Shiro Neko." Hotaru threw a photo album.

The photo album flipped open. There were pictures of her in her walk in closet, taking off her mask.

"H-how did you get these?" She crumpled the photos.

"Invention 23, Spy Fly." Hotaru explained as the tiny spy fly landed on her finger.

The fly buzzed and circled Hotaru's head. It had a blue metallic shell, dull green wings and sharp beady amethyst eyes.

Mikan knelt down. "Hotaru, please help me keep this secret. I can't let anyone know."

"Baka! Of course I'll help you..."

"HOTARU, I love you!!!"

"...And there are requirements."

"Anything you want!"

"Be my guinea pig for my inventions. And a provide me a life-time supply of seafood."

Rei who was feeling bored at the time left the room, trying to find some entertainment. She wondered about in the Middle School Division. Walking around, Rei arrived at a large Japanese styled building. Rei entered with curiosity. Slowly, Rei wandered around and eventually got lost.

Five minutes later...

"WAHHHHHHHH ONII-CHAN! MAMA!" She wailed.

A senior student appeared around the corner. She had straight indigo hair and round glasses. She was wearing a kimono.

"Youjo, are you lost?" The senior asked.

Rei nodded.

The senior student wiped Rei's tears. "I'm Yamanouchi Shizune. What is your name?"

"Rei, Toki Rei"

Shizune was stunned. "Rei-sama! Please come with me!" She pulled Rei and ran into a room.

"Rei-sama, please stay still" Shizune commanded.

Three girls entered the room. They stripped off Rei's clothes and dressed her in a kimono. Rei's kimono was black with yellow sunflowers. The length of the kimono was the same as a mini skirt. The sleeves were cut off at the shoulder and was strapped onto Rei's elbows. For a final touch, Shizune added a pair of yellow ballet shoes to Rei's costume.

The girls retreated from Shizune and Rei.

'_What is happening?_' Rei thought. '_But this is interesting _'

Shizune and Rei walked along the endless corridor. Doors slid open in front of the two. At the end of the corridor was a oversized room. In the room sat a lady.

"Hi-sama, I have brought Himawari No Kimi here." Shizune greeted.

"Konnichiwa, Hi-sama!" Rei chirped.

The Middle School Principle stood up and strode towards Rei. Rei was now scared. Who wouldn't be scared if a person triple your size was walking towards you. Hi-sama pulled Rei into a tight hug.

"My, what has the Junior School Principle done to you?" Hi-sama asked the frightened girl. Noticing Rei's facial expression, Hi-sama patted her head. "You're safe here."

The girl looked as if she was about to cry.

"How about I treat you to some sweets?" The Middle School Principle bribed.

Back with Mikan

"REI!!! Where are you?" Mikan ran around the academy. She had spent the last hour searching for her cute kouhai. Running, Mikan found herself in Middle Division Class B's classroom. She threw open the sliding door. Mikan looked into the room. Sumire was whacking Koko, Hotaru was busily copying Ruka's pictures in mass production while Ruka was yelling at her.

"MINNA!" She panted. "Havoueena3yearogrlwholooklikenatsuceptthatelloweyes?"

The four looked at Mikan.

"What did you say?" They asked except for Hotaru.

Mikan took a deep breath "Have you seen a 3 year old girl who looks like Natsume except that she has yellow eyes?".

Sumires eyes shone. "Looks like Natsume-kun? That must be his um... sister! I must go greet her!"

BAKA! Smoke emerged from the infamous Baka cannon.

"They are not siblings, P-e-r-m-y." Hotaru said plainly.

"How do you know?"

"For evidence pay me"

Sumire handed Hotaru 50 rabbits.

"Here" Hotaru handed over Rei's photo. "Nogi. You and Hyuuga are childhood friends right? Explain to her."

Nogi eyed Hotaru.

"Say it or I'll sell these." Hotaru threatened. She was holding a photo of the giant mutated chick, Piyo, with a sleeping Ruka on top of its fluffy head. A pink happy aura surrounded the two.

"NO!!! I'll explain, I'll explain!" Ruka stamped.

"Kawaii..." Sumire said out of the blue.

"Well, Natsume does have a sister," Ruka started.

"Ha! I prove you wrong! I'm the first person to prove the Ice Queen wrong" Sumire faced the amazingly bored Hotaru and put out a victory sign.

Ruka sweat dropped. "Ano... do I continue?"

The Ice Queen nodded.

"His sister is called Aoi, and she should be 14 this year... The last time Natsume and I saw her was 6 years ago."

"_Aoi-chan can't be a three year old... unless Persona... OMG!!! What did Persona do to Aoi-chan???_" Ruka thought.

Unknown to Ruka, someone had heard everything that he had just thought. "_Umm... I wonder what the Dark teacher do to Natsume's sister._" The mind reader anticipated.

While Ruka, Koko and Sumire were discussing the issues about Aoi and Rei, Hotaru approached Mikan.

"Have you found her yet, Mikan?" Hotaru asked, slightly worried.

"I searched everywhere, I can't find Rei!" Mikan exclaimed. "Ne, Hotaru. What should I do?"

"Mikan, did you really search everywhere? Children are small enough to go around unnoticed." Hotaru asked.

"Unnoticed? REI!!!" Mikan screamed.

Mikan ran out of the room.

"_Rei, Rei, wait for me. I'll get you out of there. The Hana Arc is not a safe place!_" She screeched in her head.

Mikan arrived at the Hana Arc. Doors slid open.

"My, _Yuri no Kimi_ what wind brings you here?" Hi-sama scoffed.

Mikan looked wide eyed. Rei was on top of a mountain of sweets. The little girl smiled and waved to her mama sweetly.

Rei stood up wobbling, she tried to desend from the mountain. Rei looked up and whispered "Mama..." then she fell.

"REI!!!" Mikan leaped forward, only to fall flat on her face. (A/N: Mikan likes to leap)

She glanced up. The Middle School Principle smirked. The large lady was hugging the cute girl.

"Hand-over-my-kohai-right-now" Mikan uttered.

Hi-sama glanced at Mikan with a _As If _face.

A small voice spoke "Hi-sama, can I go with Mama?"

"Sure"

Rei jumped out of the Middle School Principle's grasp. She then ran to her beloved Mama that she had only met a few hours ago.

"Rei we're leaving here." Mikan informed her kohai. "_Hi-sama_, Rei's mission clothes please?"

Shizune appeared out of the corner and handed Mikan a neat pile of Rei's clothes. "Do bring Himawari no Kimi here again, I do think she wants to visit again soon." Shizune asked politely.

Then the sempai and kohai teleported again. Mikan wanted to teleport directly into Sakura Mikan's room, however the process was complicated. Alice Academy had put up a protective system that _protected _the dormitory rooms from unauthorised entries. In the past too many people had broke into rooms. Now, there are hackers that try to break into the system. Which most that were caught were perverts or fan girls/boys. When teleporting into rooms, you had to insert the correct password.

In the middle of teleporting, Mikan and Rei arrived at a green translucent wall of unreadable codes.

"Konbanwa," Mikan spoke out in a clear voice. "Guard-san"

A neon figure of a huge penguin appeared. Rei looked at the penguin, astonished.

"Penguin, I see that you like your job? You were lucky that Yuka-san picked you up at the Z base and repaired you." Mikan started chatting.

"Pi pipipi! Pi, pipipipipipi pipi?" Penguin replied using a language that only Mikan and Hotaru understands. (A/N: Translation – She's my saviour! Now, password and location?)

"Ah Sakura Mikan's room, password is Yellow_rubber_ducky-0789. Rei did you get that down?" Mikan hushed.

"Yes Mama"

A wooden door appeared in the translucent wall. Mikan and Rei entered. They blended into the white light. A second later, both appeared in a pillar of light. They fell from the ceiling and landed softly onto the king-sized bed.

Mikan looked at the orange shaped clock that hung from the sunny yellow wall.

"EHHH? It's 8pm already?" Mikan screeched. "Rei, lets go have dinner, its your first day of school tomorrow!"

Mikan dressed up as Shiro Neko and dragged Rei to the Dining Hall.

In the Dining Hall

Mikan was greeted by students of the lower star rank respectively. She approached the counters with Rei.

"A Special Star meal please, and can you check what meal is prepared for the new student Toki Rei?" Mikan politely asked one of the waitresses.

The waitress handed Mikan (A/N: Should I call her Shiro or Mikan?) a Special Star meal then she proceeded to the cafeteria computer.

"Hmm, Toki Rei, Toki Rei... Ahh, there she is. Here it's a special meal off the list, Shiro-sama." The waitress chanted. " The Middle School Principle ordered it."

"Oh." Was the only reply of Mikan, before taking both meals and Rei towards the Special Star tables.

Mikan slowly fed Rei, spoon by spoon, after learning that her little kohai didn't know how to use utensils.

"Ahh" Rei chewed onto the _special _meal.

Natsume approached the eating two. "So the newbie needs feeding?" He teased.

"SHUT YOUR **enter word here**!" Mikan stood up. She left the spoon hanging in Rei's mouth.

Mikan and Natsume started their so-called conversation of shouts and insults.

Youichi stepped out behind Natsume and slipped beside Rei. He took the spoon which was still dangling in Rei's mouth and started to dig into the _special_ meal. Spoon by spoon he fed his cute classmate.

Mikan swiped her hand over her head. A medum sized blue semicircular barrier with a blue shade covered the two kitties.

"Now do whatever you want." She eyed their kohai's. "Kuro Neko, I thought I told you to keep your kohai away from mine earlier today..."

Natsume tackled Mikan. "So what?"

An audience formed around the the four. The crowd around Youichi and Rei were nice and relaxed. On the other hand, the crowd around the barrier were nervous of the current situation of probably the two strongest alice-users in AA fighting.

Around Youichi and Rei there were _Ahh's _and _That's so cute_. There were also the clicking of cameras. Surrounding the blue barrier, people were _Oohing_, _Woahing_, and snapping photos.

Rei suddenly stood up from her seat and walked towards the barrier. "Toki Sutoppu..." she muttered.

The whole dining hall froze.

Rei placed her hand onto the barrier. Slowly, she dug her fingers into the blue. Cracks appeared on the barrier.

The barrier shattered.

The girl ran forward and hugged her Mama. "Toki Rejume!" She shouted.

Everyone fell to the floor except Rei.

* * *

Rei: LALALA this chappie is complete!

Sumire: I wanna see Rei...

chibi Rei: Thank you for feeding me, You-nii.

Youichi: * blushes *

chibi Rei: Ne, Rei-san why did I shout?

Rei: No comment...

Mikan: My turn! Remember to Review!!!

* * *

Happy List:

Little-Miss-Shy-Girl xxx Yoyo Gausche xxx Exilice niceladysakura sakuraaimier CrazedFangirl001 xXdarkangel324xX cutiebear14 FrozenHeart-hime GakuenAngel12 Luckystar222 Yoyo-chan black neko hime GoldenDragonClouds takshumi


	4. Deathly cuteness

**Unknown**

Chapter 4: Deathly cuteness

Rei: The lazy author is back! Its EASTER HOLIDAY!!!

Natsume: What made you update so late? :(

Rei: Since it is Easter, my parents expect me to work on H.W and not use the laptop. T_T I typed this chapter while hiding... so forgive me?

Persona: I haven't been in the story for a long time...

Rei: Sorry Persona, I'll try to mention the forgotten you.

Youichi: Rei-san, I'd like to see more cute chibi Rei moments!

Rei: This reminds me – (**AUTHOR NOTE: This is a NxM fanfiction and I'm sorry that there aren't much moments so far, but there will be in the future. 'Chapter 4: Deathly cuteness' is mostly about chibi Rei.**) - and that concludes it.

Mikan: Enjoy this chapter!

Natsume: I fought with Shiro again...

Nobara: Ano, I haven't been talking for awhile and I want people to remember my existence, so eto... can I do the disclaimer?

Rei: The disclaimer is always free for you to say!

Nobara: Gakuen Alice does not belong to Rei-san. Only chibi Rei does.

* * *

Mikan arouse. Her head hurt badly like it had been run over by a truck,not like you'd survive anyway. Rubbing her head, Mikan sat up. Rei was kneeling by her side. Unmoving. Her eyes were blank. Mikan sighed and looked at their surroundings.

The dining hall was ruined.

"_Wow!_" Mikan thought. "_The little argument actually caused this mess_"

Everything controlled by an alice was destroyed.

"_So I used my nullification?_" Mikan sweat dropped in her mind.

Alice students positioned all over the hall. Natsume and Youichi were missing.

She was now pissed. "I can't believe that that pervert recovered faster than me!"

Since the clock in the dining hall was deformed back to its original shape, Mikan peeped into Rei's tiny stopwatch. The time showed 10 o'clock.

"Rei, Rei, wake up, we gotta go." Mikan shook Rei.

Her kohai ignored her. Mikan picked up her kohai and ran.

They arrived at the dormitory in two seconds. (A/N: Wow! That's fast) Mikan dashed into their room and threw Rei and herself into the bathtub.

Bubbles popped and water flowed everywhere. Mikan sat in the bathtub and Rei sat on a little stool in the bath tub, since Rei was too short and would drown if she didn't sit on a stool. Brown and charcoal hair floated in the water creating a ghostly scene.

After a quick bath, Mikan grabbed a soft yellow towel and gently scrubbed Rei's hair dry, then continued on her own hair. The teenager and child dressed in pyjamas. Mikan's pyjama consisted of a thin pale orange night gown. Rei's pyjama was a bright yellow shirt and matching pants.

After the rush of dinner and a bath, both finally floated to dreamland.

* * *

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

The girls startled from their peaceful sleep.

They looked at the clock.

6:43 AM. 17 minutes until the start of home room.

Great.

They hurriedly brushed their teeth and hair. Mikan ripped two uniforms out of the packed closet.

Mikan's uniform consisted of the normal junior high uniform, however there was a few exceptions since Mikan was a special star. The exceptions were that special star students could wear the uniform however they like and that they could wear any shirt of their choice as long as it some what looks formal. She decided to wear a white ruffle long sleeve blouse for today.

Rei's uniform was the exclusive uniformed permitted only to the chosen kohai's of the special star students in the dangerous ability class, also known as the 'Exclusive Stars' or 'ES students' for short. ES students are pretty rare in the school, since not many in the dangerous ability class are Special stars. The exclusive uniform is alike the junior high uniform except that the colour theme for the clothes is asparagus green.

After tying on their red and green ribbons, Mikan carefully tied her silky hair in two low braided pigtails.

This process took around 7 minutes. 10 minutes to go.

Mikan held her kohai's hand and proceed to school. They arrived outside the classroom in no time.

* * *

Mikan's POV

I released Rei's little hand and asked her to wait for Narumi-sensei outside the classroom. She asked me how would she know who is Narumi-sensei. I only replied "You'll see.", then entered the classroom.

"Minna, ohayo!" I greeted the class.

Most of my classmates answered me. I glanced to the third row of seats of the left. Hotaru was working on another invention. I was now clever enough not to throw myself at her and get half killed. I walked to my seat and sat down. Natsume had his mask like manga on his face again. Youichi was next to him. He was playing with his deathly spirits and ghosts. I decided not to bother Natsume today and cause Rei's first day into a mess.

End of POV

* * *

Rei's POV

I sat on the floor waiting for the Narumi-sensei. I began thinking again. In my mind was a complete list of profiles of all the teachers and students in the school. They were all inserted into me by the Junior School Principle, I think. The profiles of the teachers were written in the Junior School Principles point of view.

Laughter sounded in the classroom. Oh how I wanted to join them. Wha-what? Why do I have this feeling of dark and loneliness? I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Placing my hands over my left chest, I closed my eyes.

Darkness. Wait, a voice. "_Yuki... here is your meal."_ What? My name is not Yuki! This voice... its so familiar. Persona-sensei? What is this? A memory?

"Hmm, what is this outside my classroom?" A gayish male voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked up. A blonde man was standing there in a wacky glistening disco suit.

"Ah Ohayo-gozaimasu, Narumi-sensei."

"Kawaii!" Narumi-sensei exclamed. "Your the new ES student right?" He asked me.

"Hai..." I was getting bored of this gay teacher already.

"Come in when I call you, okay Rei-chan?" The gay teacher asked quite disgustingly.

End of POV

* * *

Narumi made another stunning entrance into the classroom.

"Ohayo! Today we have a new student in the class!" Narumi announced.

All the students with a exception of 4, started to chat and wonder about the new student.

Narumi continued in a sing-song voice. "Rei-chan, please come in!"

The door slid open and a short girl walked in. She was wearing a light green jacket.

The class with the exception of 4 again, leaned forward on their desks.

Mochu, exclaimed. "Its a ES student! What is she doing here?"

"Ahem, should I start my introduction, Narumi-sensei?" Rei turned to the teacher.

"Yes, please. Rei-chan" Narumi sang.

Rei started. "Konnichiwa, my name is Toki Rei, and I'm 3 years old. As you can see, I'm a Exclusive Star, which means that I'm in the dangerous ability class. My alice is time-stopping and my sempai is Shiro-san. I'm currently in Mikan-sempai's care since Shiro-san is currently unavailable."

"Time-stopping? How dangerous is stopping time?" Sumire scoffed, already forgetting her obsession of trying to meet Rei, believing that she is related to her _beloved_ Natsume.

"Time is everything. I can outdo you in a second." Rei eyed her.

"Try if you can _little girl_." The green head laughed.

The small girl responded with a "Sure." and the room froze.

* * *

Rei's POV

Now what should I do to this Seaweed Head? What should I do next to really outdo her? I looked at all of my new classmates and searched them in my database. Ah I know. There were two good alices I could use.

Ogasawara Nonoko and the Imai Hotaru, the _Blackmailing Queen_.

This is gonna be fun. I smirked.

I walked over to Ogasawara-san first. She was pretty with eyes and hair of the same colour as my uniform. I examined her desk. There were 3 bottles of chemicals: Untested – Pain Inflicter Potion, Love Potion, and Special Nutrition Supplement #13. I grabbed the Pain Inflicter bottle and poured the contents into Seaweed Heads mouth. Next I looked at Imai-san. There was a cannon on her lap. I looked closer, it read 'Ultra Baka Cannon'. I grinned. This will surely be fun.

I held the cannon and aimed it at Seaweed Head. BAKA BAKA BAKA!!! Later I returned the bottle and cannon to its original place and stepped back to the front of the classroom, at the exact spot I started using my alice.

Toki Rejume...

End of POV

* * *

Sumire continued laughing, causing her to choke on the potion. Next she clutched her stomach. Rei smirked and thought "_3 shots right at the stomach, hows that seaweed head?_".

The rest of the class glanced between the two and Narumi just sweatdropped.

"Wha-t-d-id-you-do!" Sumire gasped between breaths.

Amber orbs shone. "Oh, just a little potioning and ultra baka cannoning Seaweed Head. Arigatou-gozaimasu Imai-san, Ogasawara-san." She bowed to the two.

Narumi stepped in. "Rei-chan, I think you went over the top..."

The new student cut him off. "Narumi-sensei, I clearly know that in the student handbook that students with the star ranks lower than special star have to respect the _Principle students_ and _Exclusive Stars_. This Seaweed Head was disrespecting me and my alice. Plus she challenged me first. This is her punishment." She smiled at Sumire cutely. "Seaweed Head, I wouldn't be the kohai of Shiro-san if I wasn't dangerous would I?"

Natsume glimpsed at Rei. "_Nice going Rei, your demonic enough._" He sent the message through telepathy, which he had learnt from Koko.

Rei replied with a nod.

Koko was happily reading minds ignoring the current commotion. He shivered. The class was thinking of one thing. Cute but deadly. They glanced over to Youichi next. Another thought filled their minds. ES students are deathly cute.

"Ahem, minna calm down." Narumi waved his arms about. "Ano, Rei-chan can you sit between Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan? Eto, self study for next period. Ja!"

Rei strolled down the seats to the back row. Mikan stood up and allowed her kohai to be seated. Rei and Natsume looked at each other.

"_Are you Kuro-chan?_" Rei had been taught telepathy by the Junior School Principle.

Natsume shot daggers. "_I would prefer you not to call me that._"

"_What does Youichi-nii call you?_" Rei tilted her head.

"N_ii-chan_"

"_Can I call you that too?_" She had a wide smile plastered on her face.

Here comes the famous answer. "Hm."

Underneath his manga was the reflection. Aoi. Aoi. Aoi. She used to smile that that too. Aoi, where are you? Natsume closed his eyes. "_Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Im scared, it's hot, Onii-chan. ...Onii-chan, save me..._"

Aoi.

* * *

Rei: Tadaaaaaaa! End of chappie!

Sumire: Rei-san! Why did you make chibi Rei do that to me??? WHY!!!

chibi Rei: As you can see the title for this chapter is 'Deathly cuteness'.

Rei: (**AUTHOR NOTE: Remember chibi Rei and Natsume's memory/thoughts they will be useful...**)

Mikan: I didn't really say anything in this chapter and Natsume has a bigger part than me! (bursts into tears)

* * *

Rei: How do you like the new star rank I made? If you forgot its called the '_Exclusive Stars_'. The new **Star Ranking** is:

1. No-Star: Students who are below average. This is mainly reserved for children. And no good place and not enough money to spend with.

Single: Students who are pretty much average. Most of the students in the Elementary School Division have this rank and is needed to graduate the Elementary School Division.

Double: Students who are more of an over-achiever than Singles but aren't exceptionally brilliant at either their studies or use of their Alice and is needed to graduate the Middle School Division.

Triple: Students who usually are deemed as "over-achievers" and tend to excel at either their studies or use of Alice or both and is needed to graduate the High School Division.

Exclusive: Students who are kohai to the Special Stars in the Dangerous ability class. These students are considered the second best, being directly under the "Principle students". They are signified by a label in the shape of a silver star enclosed in a circle. Also known as the "ES students".

Special: Students who are considered the best of the best, signified by a label in the shape of a star enclosed in a circle. Those who excel tremendously in their Alice and, if they care, their studies--to put in short, geniuses. Also known as the "Principal students". They have special privileges.

* * *

Rei: The **Monthly Allowance** is:

No-Star: 5 Rabbits: (equal to about 500 yen or 5 US dollars)

Single: 30 Rabbits: (equal to about 3000 yen or 30 US dollars)

Double: 50 Rabbits: (equal to about 5000 yen or 50 US dollars)

Triple: 100 Rabbits: (equal to about 10000 yen or 100 US dollars)

Exclusive: 200 Rabbits: (equal to about 20000 or 200 US dollars)

Special: 300 Rabbits: (equal to about 30000 yen or 300 US dollars)

* * *

chibi Rei: Wow I get quite a lot of Rabbits.

Rei: Yep, aren't I nice? I'm going to write more about Exclusive Stars in my profile.

Natsume: I still get the most money. (smirks)

Mikan: I get the same amount of money as you Natsume...

Rei: Now, **Please Review, I get more motivation when there are reviews**.

Nonoko: Stay for the next chapter! Plus remember to check Rei-san's profile for information on ES students!


	5. Kittens

**Unknown**

Chapter 5: Kittens

Rei: Hehe. I had writers block. I couldn't decide what to do with Sumire in the end...

Mikan: That's not a good excuse. (pouts)

chibi Rei: I just gotta love torturing! (hearts surround chibi Rei)

Persona: (jumps out of nowhere) You can torture all you want in missions Zero.

chibi Rei: Hai, Persona-sensei!

Persona: Rei! You haven't included me in the story for such a looooooong time... (cries water fountains)

Rei: Hai, Hai, I'm sorry. (pats Persona's head) Wow I'm really destroying his image here...

Mikan: Now to get on with the story!

Youichi: Rei-san doesn't own Gakuen Alice, but chibi Rei.

Mikan: You-chan! When did you appear?

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan?" A voice called.

The old manga book dropped off Natsume's face.

"Huh, what is it..."Natsume looked to his side. "_What is her name again?_" He thought. "... Little Girl." **(A/N: Little Girl Rei is easily forgotten by Natsume)**

The little girl pouted. "Nii-chan, my name is Rei. Not Little Girl. R-e-i." She crossed her arms.

"Whatever..."

"Can't you just talk to anyone properly, Natsume?" Mikan, who was sitting next to Rei who was sitting on the right of Natsume, asked.

And the famous answer arrives. "Hn. I'm leaving. Youichi."

Youichi turned his head to the right. "I'm staying with Rei-chan, Nii-chan."

Natsume left the room. Youichi edged closer to Rei.

"What do you want to do, Rei-chan?" He asked the girl.

"I want to see your alice, You-nii."

Youichi smiled. The _Blackmailing Queen_ quickly snapped a few shots. "You'll have to promise not to be scared, kay?"

"Kay..." Rei was getting impatient.

A tiny spirit appeared above Youichi's head. His chestnut brown hair shone with a tint of silver. **(A/N: In the GA anime Youichi's hair is grey/silver, in the manga his hair is brown. I prefer the brown hair.)** The spirit was in the shape of a tear drop vertically.**(A/N: The spirit looks the same as in the manga.) **It circled its summoner then followed his finger towards the girl. Rei giggled. She raised her hand towards the floating spirit. Her hand went through the spirit.

Other girls in the room just stared at their new classmate.

"She, she's no-not scared of You-chan's ghosts and sp-spirits!!!???" Sumire crawled on the floor, pointing and raising her shivering hand towards the ES students. **(A/N: Aww I'm so mean to poor Permy...)**

Mikan suddenly stood up from her seat.

"Whats wrong, Mikan-chan?" The twin-like Anna and Nonoko asked.

Mikan smiled. "Oh it's nothing, I just had a call from Shiro Neko-sama." She walked towards the door and exited.

"KYAA!" A scream was heard from Junior High Class B.

Sighing, Mikan popped her head back into the classroom and waved. "Hey, you two better not kill Permy or I'll have to message your sempai's. I'm sure it'll get to that person." By that person, she meant Persona.

Mikan walked down the corridor. Her footsteps echoing softly. "_First a kohai, next a mission with __Natsume. What do you want Persona?_" Indeed she did not get a call from herself, but the dark teacher. The message was: _Mission at 12:00 with the black kitty. Leave Zero and Spirit-boy at the lake at 8:00._" Mikan left to Northern Forest.

Mikan's POV

It's this deep into the forest, people won't find me right? I swiped my hand in front of my face. A small space was created. The space is my changing room for _transforming_ from Sakura Mikan to Shiro Neko and vice-versa, outside the dorm room. The space is genuinely secure, as no other person can see it or even find it. I changed my shirt and flapped my black cloak onto my shoulders. Next I got out by mask from the cloak. Then I exited the space and demolished it.

Now where would Natsume be? His room? Not likely. The Northern Forest? Nah, I can't sense another presence here. Hmm, where else? Ah, the Sakura tree!

At the Sakura Tree

Yay! Natsume really is here! I need to tell him Persona's message. Natsume was sleeping with his back leaning on the tree trunk.

"Natsume, Natsume! Wake up!" I called.

He continued sleeping.

I tried calling out again. "Oi, Kuro-chan! Wake y, wake y!"

Natsume only said _"Mikan"_ softly before yanking onto my right leg and pulling me to the ground.

"Itei! Natsume!" I rubbed my butt.

I tried to peel off Natsume's fingers. However his grasp tightened with every trail I took. I sighed. It was useless to try to leave. The strength between male and female are really distinct at this age. I lied down onto the grass. My legs were on top of his lap. This was the only comfortable position between the two of us. I soon fell asleep.

End of POV

It was 2:00pm in the academy and the two little kitties had slept for almost six hours. Now they weren't in the awkward position before. They were in an even awkwarder position. The two kitties had snuggled up together. Natsume had released Mikan's leg and now was hugging onto her waist.

In Junior High Class B

It was, unusually, still free-period for the class.

"Ne, ne, You-nii why is Mikan-nee taking so long?" Rei asked. Mikan had asked Rei beforehand to call her Onee-chan when others were around.

Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru, the three geeky sisters, turned their heads towards Rei. They were the only people in class B who dared to be within the 3 meter radius of the two ES students.

"She's just being idiotic." Hotaru said monotony.

"Ne I wonder if some thing happened?" Nonoko asked.

"Nonoko, Hotaru-chan, lets check with that again." Anna said.

Nonoko took out a chemical bottle while Hotaru dug out a dish like invention from her sleeve.

Hotaru presented her invention. "Invention 399: Seeing dish. This Invention is utilized with Nonoko's seeing chemical. It has a camera and video recording function. The Seeing dish can see where and what someone is doing. On sale now for ¥1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.99 rabbits. The whole set is ¥1,111,111,111,111,111,111,111,111,111,111,111,111,111.99 rabbits."

Rei tilted her head. "Wai, thats expensive!"

"Oh, Hotaru-chan says it's to prevent people from misusing her inventions." Anna replied.

Hotaru placed the dish on the desk and Nonoko poured the seeing chemical onto the center.

The chemical turned blue then white. Shortly afterwards it started effervescing. The Seeing chemical cleared. Hotaru whispered the words "Shiro-Neko" into the dish. A image appeared.

Hotaru peered into the dish and pressed the zoom in button on the side of the dish.

"Ah, its Hyuuga and Shiro Neko. I guess I'll do some blackmailing." Her blackmailing switch flipped on.

"Where's Mikan-chan?" Anna glanced at the picture.

Hotaru twisted her head towards the pink haired girl. "Well, the Baka did say she had some business with Shiro Neko."

Nonoko looked into the dish. "Wai, this is a scene!"

Sumire suddenly made her appearance in the peaceful scene. "Nani!!! Someone making a scene with Natsume-kun! I, as the President of the Natsume-Ruka Fanclub, declare that is not acceptable! The first person that does something like that with Natsume-kun has to be me!!!" She ranted for the ####th time. Sumire turned away jumped out of the open window in her dog-cat form. "I must find NATSUME-KUN!!!" She roared along the way.

Koko stuck his head out of the window. "This is the freak'n second floor, Permy!"

There was a 'KYAAA' again.

He looked down. Sumire had landed on to the hedge directly below. The hedge had been planted by Misaki-sensei to try to prevent Natsume from escaping class. The hedge was dripping black with thorns like sword tips. Sumire was tangled in the dripping swords. Her uniform was slightly ripped.

Koko, who was still staring at the captured Sumire, burst out in laughter. The captive struggled to be free. She loosened the hooked clothing, and tried to extricated her pea green hair. Sumire soon ran off afterwards and slammed head-first into a nearby tree.

To be continued...

Youichi: As a matter of fact, I was here since the beginning, Ugly...

Mikan: Hey! Be nice to your sempai!

Youichi: When were you ever my sempai?

Rei: Hey attention over here! **I'm not going to update until the middle of June as I still have writers block and that I think everyone has exams.**

chibi Rei: No more torturing Permy?

Rei: Yep, no torturing. * _I don't know what to write now so... *_

chibi Rei: See (sob) you in a month.... (sob)


	6. Kittens 02

**Unknown**

chibi Rei: Rei-san you lied! (pouts)

Rei: chibi Rei, I'm sorry!!!

Persona: I still haven't been in the story in a loooonnnnngggggg time...

Rei: Persona!

Persona: ?

Rei: That freaked me out when I read the chapter about your name being Serio Rei!

Persona: I never knew that...

Rei: Now that means there are three people called Rei now. :[

chibi Rei: I won't talk to Rei-san anymore!

Rei: chibi Rei, don't be like that!

Persona: Rei doesn't own Gakuen Alice...

* * *

Chapter 6 Kittens Part 02:

Sumire rubbed her sore forehead before getting on her hands and feet. She placed her head near the ground, sniffing around, as if to find a scent. The green haired girl jumped up and bounced off towards the direction of the infamous Sakura tree.

There was a fast and steady beat closing towards the Sakura tree.

Sumire, now in her _Medusa form_, leapt around the bushes and trees. She raised her head up. Her mouth opened wide. "NATSUME-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU!!!" she cried.

Now the two kittens of the Junior School Principle were trained to be alert at all times. Surely they heard the wild Cat-Dog's cry. Natsume sat up startled, as Mikan stirred in her sleep.

"Gotta run!" Natsume thought. His vision blurry.

In the near midst, he saw his loyalist fan-girl jumping around. "Sh*t." Natsume cursed under his breath. He tired to escape only to find his rival lying on his lap, his arms touching her stomach.

Without another thought, Natsume carried Mikan bridal style and disappeared up his Sakura tree.

* * *

In another part of the school, a collection of fan-boys gathered together.

"We must succeed in finding Mikan-sama today!" A fan-boy announced. "Plus, now that we know that Mikan-sama has a kohai, we must protect and serve her too."

"Yea, so lets serve both Mikan-sama and Toki-san!" Another fan-boy cheered.

The fan-boy next to him smacked his head. "Its not Toki-san, idiot! Its Rei-sama!"

The first fan-boy started shouting again. "Now lets greet Rei-sama first!"

The entire fan club nodded as they proceeded off to Junior High Class B.

* * *

Back with Natsume and Mikan

Natsume's POV

I neared the top of the Sakura Tree and sat down on a branch. Shiro was still in my arms. I glanced down the tree. Permy was still there, screaming. Gee, girls are so annoying. Thinking of girls, I looked down at Shiro. Although I cant see her face, I imagine that it'll be pretty anyway, seeing as Persona doesn't collect unsightly looking students, even if they are useful... Now that I think of it, why couldn't I be less handsome? Oh, well.

I stared at Shiro's features, examining her closely. Her long cherry blossom pink hair was tied up in two low plaited pig tails. I pat her head softly, careful not to awake her. The light shimmered against her satiny hair. Then I noted her face. Half of her face was covered with a pure white masquerade mask alike Persona's. However her mask was slightly different. Two triangle shaped cat ears evenly spread out of the top of her mask. Next I glanced down. Those assertive cheeks of Shiro's seemed so soft... so peaceful. Her caressible lips looked so... tantalising. Wait! What am I thinking about? Shiro's my rival! She... she... And then I kissed her.

End of POV

Mikan's POV

I felt something warm and soft on my lips. Slowly I opened my eyes only to find myself magnetized in a pair of blood red eyes. Huh? Red eyes? I paused for a while. That only means... NATSUME???

I lifted my arms and tried to push him away, unaware that we were on the top of a tree. "Kuro-chan? What do you think you are doing?"

He paused for a while "Waking you up?"

"Waking me up? Weren't you taking advantage of me again?" I crossed my arms.

Natsume stared at me dumbfounded.

I tilted my head slightly and glared at him. "Oh right, Mission. Tonight at 12:00. You know the place."

He had a _don't bother me_ look on his place for a second.

"Also, leave your kohai at the lake at 8:00." With that I warped away.

End of POV

In Junior High Class B

"Hotaru-chan! Delete it! You shouldn't mess with the two cats!" Nonoko scolded.

Hotaru, with her usual stoic face, replied with a smirk. "_Blackmailing_ Hyuuga is fun."

Everyone around her sweat dropped.

"Now," She continued. "who would like this photo collection of Nogi for 500 rabbits?"

Everyone sweat dropped again.

"IMAI!!!" Ruka broke the silence.

As Hotaru flew out of the window on her flying swan with Ruka on his abnormally large eagle trailing after her, the vibration of thundering could be felt shaking the floor. Instantly, a crowd of boys entered the classroom, breaking the door in the process. The boy in the front of the group walked forward, in front of Rei.

"Toki Rei-sama, is it?" He asked politely.

Confused, Rei nodded. "Hai! Toki Rei-desu. Who are you?"

The boy smiled falsely. "My name is Yuiki Ren, the president of the Mikan Sakura fan club."

Rei, who was still confused, replied. "Then why are you talking to me? Aren't you suppose to be after Mikan-nee? Why bother with me?" She showed a small smile.

"Well, you are currently under Mikan-sama's care..." Ren pointed out. "To lessen Mikan-sama's work of _looking after you_, the fan club would _courteously_ tend for you." The president placed his hand before Rei, asking her to accept their offer.

The little girl, looked at Hotaru and Youichi, deciding whether to accept or decline the offer. Hotaru was busy working on her newest invention and didn't notice Rei's pleads at all. Youichi, on the other hand, glared furiously at Ren.

Koko just couldn't resist. "Yuiki Ren, you have composed this proposal to treat Toki-san right?" He raised an eyebrow. "Your doing this so Mikan will like you more... am I correct?"

"No! I only want to help Mikan-sama!"

"Now you're thinking: _Damn, I thought with this midget I could please Mikan-sama and have a chance! This is why I hate mind readers._"

Ren's eyes widened. He turned back to face Rei. Laughing manically, he grasped Rei's hand tightly. His hands were shaking.

"Stop, Mikan-nee's fan-boy! It hurts!" The girl cried. "Youichi-nii help! Mikan-nee!"

A crowd of ghosts and spirits emerged above Youichi's head. The crowd charged towards Mikan's fan club. The rest of the fan club backed off, leaving their president in the front line.

Rei's eyes widened. "Mi- Shiro-san!" She gasped.

"Hai, Rei, I'm back." Came a slightly angry answer.

The president slowly rotated his head to look behind. "Shi- Shi- Shiro Neko-sama?"

"What are you doing with my kohai?"

"N- nothing."

"Do you want a taste of this?" Mikan snapped her fingers. Ren was surrounded by eight flames of fire. Each circling around him.

Ren dropped Rei's hand in fear.

The snapping of fingers could be heard again. With that Ren disappeared.

"Don't worry. I teleported him outside."

The class collapsed onto the floor, relieved of the commotion.

Hotaru finally looked up from her work. "Shiro, stop imitating Hyuuga."

"Maybe I should..." Mikan put her index finger to her lip. With this action, Mikan recalled the scene with Natsume earlier on. "_That was my first kiss..._"

Her thought was disturbed by a certain boy with glasses.

"Ano, Shiro Neko-san?" the boy asked. "I'm glad that your attending class... even if it is for a short while."

Mikan looked through her mask. "Ah, Tobita Yuu is it?"

"Yes. Please call me Iicho. Eto, Shiro Neko-san?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to start attending class, occasionally?"

"If _he_ wills it." She whispered.

"Shiro-san!" A small voice called out.

Rei embraced her sempai.

Hotaru tapped Mikan's shoulder. "Oi, where's the Baka?"

"Oh, she's not back yet?"

Mikan's friends propped up their ear trying to find out where their bubbly friend had gone.

"After talking to Mikan, she ran off shouting howalon... I'm guessing she went to central town."

Class 2B exclaimed. "That's just like Mikan..."

* * *

chibi Rei: Ouch. My hand hurt.

Mikan: Sorry I should have come a little earlier...

chibi Rei: Its fine. You were with Nii-chan right? So it doesn't matter!

Rei: I don't really like this chapter...

Mikan: Stay for the next chapter!


End file.
